


and it really shouldn't

by KiraKira



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaks and Shui have a relationship that is difficult to describe</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it really shouldn't

I.

If he had known that the the cat he saved would follow him around and smile brightly whenever he turned around to face him, Leaks would have left him to die without even thinking about it.

 

II.

Shui explains a little too casually that some cats have started noticing how much time he spends on the forest, but Leaks is more worried about the fact that his company is becoming less and less annoying (and it really shouldn’t).

 

III.

He loves listening to Leaks when he talks about magic and alchemy, but one day he asks for silence and he starts playing a song; a song without words that makes it difficult for Leaks to breathe, although he will never admit it.

 

IV.

Leaks is always the one who kicks him out of his house; Shui tends to forget that he has to leave, and it never ceases to amaze him how quickly time goes by when they are together.

 

V.

“You have a wife”, is the only thing that Leaks can say when the mating season comes, and Shui smiles sheepishly before he kicks him out as usual.

 

VI.

“This is too childish, even for you”, followed by a snort and “friends sometimes hug each other, Leaks, just relax”

 

VII.

Leaks is pretty sure that all those innocent gestures were part of Shui’s cunning plan, that he’s not (he can’t possibly be) as aroused as him and is merely taking advantage of his situation to humilliate him.

 

VIII.

“Your ears are really beautiful” and of course that Shui laughs when he sees his expression, and Leaks wishes the nearest book shelf wasn’t so far away from his bed (he could smack him on the head with one of his books, which would surely be more effective than his hand).

 

IX.

Shui wishes that Leaks could see everything he sees, he wishes they had more (much, much more) in common, but he never comments on it because it feels like a line he _must_ not cross.

 

X.

He’s dead, of course, but his son (his family) is still alive, and Leaks finds it natural to make that child feel pain in his place because everything is that traitor’s fault (and he refuses to cry again).


End file.
